


#Klaine

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Klaine, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Original Character(s), blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are on a gay reality TV show. They start fake dating so that the show will get higher ratings. But what happens when Kurt actually starts catching feelings?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	#Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from a website called blog.reedsy.com (I highly recommend it for prompts). Anyways Kurt and Blaine don't know each other but get cast on the same reality television show and Kurt starts to fall for Blaine.
> 
> Kurt POV

Around last year or so, I started auditioning for any show I could. I never got called back for any of them, so I assumed I didn't get the job. Until one day I got a call back from a reality show producer. The show was called 'Queers with Beers' and had been highly rated in its former seasons, so I was super happy. The show took place in Lima, Ohio so the producers flew me out there and we started filming almost immediately.

\---During Episode 1---

"Welcome contestants to Queers with Beers!" Mercedes said. She was our host, and although she wasn't gay or lesbian herself, she was very famously an ally. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

Mercedes continued her opening speech, "Let's get to know our contestants, stand up and introduce yourself when I call your name. Santana Lopez."

"I'm Santana and the only straight I am is straight-up bitch."

"Adam Crawford"

"Ello, I'm Adam and you're the apple of my eye."

"Brittany Pierce"

"Its Brittany, Bitch"

It continued like this until a man stood up. His raven hair was gelled down, his eyes were golden brown, and he was incredibly attractive.

"Blaine Anderson"

"Hi, I'm Blaine and I'll fly into your hearts."

Yes, that was cheesy, but it was also weirdly cute.

"Kurt Hummel"

I quickly stood up, introduced myself, "I'll love you, come what may," and then sat back down. My intro wasn't as bad as Blaine's, but it was still really bad. But I didn't care, there was a cute boy on this show, and I would date him, even if it was just for entertainment.

\---After Episode 1---

We were about to start filming the second episode when I decided to tell him about my idea.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey, Kurt, what's up?"

"I have a deal to make with you," I said as I sat next to Blaine.

"Okay, what is it?" Blaine laughed.

"Well, if you haven't already seen, the 2nd biggest hashtag for this show right now on Twitter is #Klaine."

"What's Klaine?" Blaine asked, clearly not understanding what I was saying.

"Klaine is our names put together, like a ship name. So, what I'm saying is that we should start dating on the show. It will make people happy and give the show more publicity. What do you say?"

"Yeah, sounds great! I mean, who wouldn't want to date someone as hot as you?" Blaine then walked away from me, leaving my mouth ajar.

\---During episode 2---

I walked into the room where Blaine was. He was laying on 'his bed'. (I put that in quotes because we didn't actually sleep in the house we filmed in, but the viewers were meant to think that we did).

"Hey, um Blaine?" He stood up and met me halfway between the bed and the door.

"What is it, baby?" Blaine asked seductively. He was just as flirty on the show as he was in real life. Or was he just flirty with me?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Like coffee or something?" I looked down at my feet. I don't know why I felt so nervous, I knew he was going to accept, that was the deal.

"Yeah I would love to," Blaine said. A wave of relief washed over me. But I couldn't pinpoint why the date was going to be fake. And the thought of our coffee date not being real, saddened me.

"Good, I'll see you at 2:00?"

"2:00." He leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek as he walked out. The director called the scene and said Blaine and I were done for the day, but everybody else still had things to film.

\---Episode 3's Coffee Date---

I was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for Blaine. I was wearing a gray and red sweater vest with black skinny jeans. Blaine walked in and he looked stunning. He had a black polo, red pants, and a red bowtie with little coffees on it.

"Hey!" he said with a big goofy smile. I got up and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you!" I greeted. He sat down across from me and started sipping the coffee that I had already preorder for him.

"I know, it's been 2 hours, that's way too long without you." He smirked at my blushing and continued sipping.

"Oh, you flatter me," I replied, trying to keep some of my dignity intact.

"I love to flatter you," Blaine emphasized the word love, which made me blush harder than I already was (if that was possible).

"You know why I love to flatter you?" I shook my head so he continued, "Because you are adorable when you blush." I started to forget about the cameras and started to gain some confidence.

"Well, you're adorable when you smile." It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Cheers to making each other blush," I said raising my coffee cup.

"Cheers!" Blaine said, clinking his cup against mine.

\---After Episode 3's Coffee Date---

"AND SCENE" The director yelled. I snapped out of my little world where it was just me and Blaine, and back into reality where the crew was there, and none of what just happened was real. I said goodbye to Blaine and walked out, still blushing.

\--- Later in Episode 3---

Mercedes sat in her big blue chair, just like she did at the end of every episode, to recap what had happened on the show.

"Alright, well I can surely say that our gays are getting along quite well, aren't they? Santana is planning to make a move on Brittany; Adam and Sebastian seem to be becoming 'close friends'; and Kurt and Blaine finally gave all of our fans what they wanted, the Klaine romance! I'm Mercedes Jones, and this has been 'Queers with Beers', see you next time!"

\---After filming for Episode 3---

I was waiting off-screen and saw Mercades wave to the camera. The director said that she was done for the day and that she could go home.

"Kurt!" She ran to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hi 'Cedes, nice job today." I smiled

"Oh please, my job is easy, baby. I don't even have to pretend to be in love with Blaine for views."

"Yeah..." I replied, not wanting to admit that I was slowly falling for him. We started to walk towards the exit.

"Kurt...?" Mercedes said, linking my arm with hers.

"What?"

"You are so in love with him, aren't you? That's why you asked him, right?" We had made it to the door of Mercedes' trailer.

"What? No, absolutely not."

"Please Kurt, I can read you like an open book." We walked into the trailer and she flopped down on the couch. I quickly shut the door behind us and looked at her.

"Okay, fine. I'm in love with him!" Mercedes squealed.

"Yes, yes yes I knew it! I think he's in love with you too..."

" No, he's not. He is handsome and beautiful, and just all-around attractive. But not just on the outside. He is the sweetest person I have ever met and he, he..."

"He's Blaine?" Mercedes asked

"Yes." I agreed.

Mercedes then got off the couch and went to the bathroom door. She opened the door and started talking to whoever was in the bathroom.

"Okay, you can come out now!" Mercedes stepped back and reviled that Blaine had been in the bathroom, listening to Kurt's confession.

"I- I-" I started, not knowing what to say. Blaine just walked over to me and kissed me. Simple as that.

"I love you too," Blaine said, kissing me again.

"I'm glad," I said.

\---One Month Later---

"I can't believe we actually won!" I exclaimed, walking into my apartment. Blaine followed me close behind.

"I know! I think we won because we had the most chemistry out of anyone else." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So, you think we won because we actually fell in love with each other, and it wasn't just for show?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Blaine remarked, pulling me in for a kiss, one of many in our relationship. A relationship where 3 years later we would get married, and 4 years after that we would adopt our first kid, Emma. A relationship that was more than a reality show or money. A relationship that was built on love.

**Author's Note:**

> -1411 words-


End file.
